Sistema Sanguíneo Fallido-mi otra oportunidad
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Hay veces que solo aprendemos cuando ya han pasado las cosas... "no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos..." dedicado a Lena ojousama... espero que le guste


**Sistema Sanguíneo Fallido**

No sé donde me encuentro, oigo muchas voces a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué me duele mucho mi cuerpo?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Dónde… ¡Donde esta Shizuru!? Trato de abrir mis ojos y solo consigo volverlos a cerrar a causa de las luces. Después de eso un dolor de cabezas me invade enseguida. ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Por qué ninguna de esas voces es de Shizuru? ¿Dónde está ella?

Trato otra vez de abrir los ojos, esta vez lo hago lentamente, cuando por fin puedo solo atino a abrir uno, el ojo izquierdo no puedo ni siquiera levantarlo un poco, solo me queda observar mi alrededor con mi único ojo donde alcanzo a ver como varias personas van y vienen de un lugar a otro, todas ellas vestidas de blanco, mientras paso en una camilla observando como los pasillos del lugar pasan como imágenes borrosas. Viro mi rostro hacia el frente y puedo ver a unos paramédicos llevándome junto con una doctora que va corriendo a la par con ellos…

no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien… - me dijo la doctora mientras me sonreía, o eso trataba de hacer ya que solo pudo formar una mueca un tanto parecida a una sonrisa.

¿Dónde está Shizuru?... ¡SHIZURU! – grito tratándome de levantar pero una fuerte punzada en mi abdomen me hace retorcerme de dolor.

¡deja de moverte! te lastimaras más… tu herida es muy grave y necesita atención inmediata… - me regaño mientras ponía sus manos sobre mi humanidad para evitar que me levantara una vez más.

¿Qué me sucedió?... no… ¿Dónde está Shizuru? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo esta? – Comencé a bombardear de preguntas a mi doctora con la pocas energías que me quedan, a lo que a cada pregunta solo recibía una mirada de lastima y dolor.

Ella… ella está en quirófano… Tratamos de salvarle la vida… - me respondió después de unos minutos para luego dejarle de ver.

Tras haber dejado a mi doctora atrás, me instalaron para comenzar una rápida intervención. No sabía que tenía, es mas el dolor que tenía ya no lo sentía más, yo solo quería saber donde estaba Shizuru, solo me importa ella, espero que este bien. Solo espero que todo salga bien...

Respire profundo y cuente del 1 al 10 de forma regresiva… - me hablo un joven mientras me instalaba una máscara de oxigeno e instantáneamente comenzaba a verle borroso.

Poco a poco mi ojo se cerró para después solo ver oscuridad…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Mi mirada viaja hasta las calles de la ciudad mientras les veo pasar rápidamente a todos esos automóviles, en mi rostro no se puede ver nada, ni una pisca de emoción, está totalmente neutra, carente de vida, mas sin embargo es todo lo contrario, pero ¿Por qué me siento vacía? ¿Por qué? ¿Sera que tu partida me ah dejado así?…

Tras de mí, la puerta se abre mientras que mi doctora me mira con gesto reprobatorio, se supone que aun debería estar reposada en cama, mas sin embargo me encuentro parada frente al gran ventanal de esta habitación de hospital observando los automóviles tratando de asimilar lo que me dijeron horas a tras…

*****FLASH BACK*****

_**Nena adiós…**_

_**No logre despedirme…**_

_**Es culpa del ebrio que sigue estando libre…**_

_**Te extraño, aun no te eh llorado y donde sea que estés…**_

_**Podrás pensar un poco en mi dé en cuando en vez...**_

Mi cabeza duele mucho, quizás sea por el exceso de oxigeno, trato de abrir los ojos y no lo consigo, al instante llevo mis manos a mi rostro y siento unas vendas por sobre ellos y en toda mi cabeza. Me siento en la cama lo que ocasiona de nuevo una fuerte punzada en mi abdomen.

Si sigues haciendo movimientos bruscos, jamás te curaras de esa herida… - le oigo decir, tal párese que a la misma doctora que corría a lado mío.

¿Por qué tengo vendas en toda mi cabeza y ojos? – le pregunte fría como si ella fuera la culpable.

El choque fue tan… que ocasiono que los cinturones de seguridad no resistiesen, lo que provoco que te impactaras con el parabrisas… - me dijo desde donde fuese que se encontrara.

… como esta ella… ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunte una vez que recordé que ella iba conmigo en ese momento.

… lamento ser yo quien de esa noticia pero… tu compañera… - mencionaba entrecortada como si no quisiese decirme fuera lo que fuera que tuviera. a menos que… no…

se encuentra bien ¿verdad?... dígame que está bien… DIGAMELO… - Comencé a gritar desesperada… no ella no… todo menos eso… ella no puede…

lo lamento… hicimos todo lo que pudimos… desafortunadamente no resistió la operación… ella esta… - ¡NO!

¡NO! ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA… NO PUEDE… ¡NO!... ¡SHIZURU! – grite para luego levantarme sin importar el dolor en mi abdomen. Como pude trato de llegar a la puerta pero unos brazos me detienen.

ya basta… te lastimaras más de lo que ya estas… - me regañaba la doc., pero a mí no me importaba… ya nada importaba si no estaba ella.

¡SHIZURO NOO! ¡ELLA NO! MALDITA SEA… - Seguía gritando mientras sentía que de mis ojos las lagrimas salían sin compasión a la vez que un liquido se esparcía por mi estomago.

Lentamente mis fuerzas se comenzaban a ir hasta que no pude más y caí en los brazos de la doctora. Lo último que oí de ella fue pedir ayuda para llevarme de nuevo a urgencias…

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

_**-Vete a dormir…**_

_**Solo para hablarte en sueños…**_

_**Metida aquí no puedo ni fruncir el seño…**_

_**Fue accidente, levanta frente…**_

_**Aquí no hay dolor, no hay memorias…**_

_**Aunque yo estoy bien…-**_

Giro mi rostro hacia mi doctora, la cual se encuentra en la puerta, me mira con ternura, yo solo vuelvo a fijar mi mirada hacia la gran ventana mientras le oigo habla…

ya han pasado dos días… y veo que te has recuperado casi del todo… no puedo decir lo mismo por tu ojo izquierdo pero al menos no has perdido la vista… - hubiera sido mejor perder la vista y no a Shiz, sabía que yo debía manejar.

… ¿ya han sabido algo de ese bastardo?- suelto sin más, yo no quiero saber mi estado, yo quiero saber si ya han atrapado al maldito que ocasiono el accidente.

… su estado era peor que el tuyo por ende se encuentra hospitalizado… - me respondió a lo que yo solo calle. ese estúpido invadió carril contrario, choco de frente contra nosotras y nos hiso que volcáramos para que el quedara hospitalizado y Shiz muriera… Desgraciado…

Después de unos minutos en silencio por parte mía, la doctora se canso y me dejo sola. Agobiada me dirigí a mi cama en donde trataría de descansar un poco… no pude, solo lograba pensar en ella, imaginarme como serian las cosas si hubiera conducido yo. Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarla conducir…

*****SUEÑO*****

Nat… - le oigo decir mi nombre…

Shizuru… ¿eres tú?... Perdóname… de verdad lo siento…– la busco con mi mirada pero no la veo.

No fue tu culpa… No dejes que eso te afecte… Solo fue un accidente… - me decía, yo seguía buscándola pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Shiz… ¿donde estas? – le pregunte mientras buscaba y buscaba.

Es un lugar extraño, aun no me acostumbro, pero estoy bien… no te preocupes – se oía a los lejos, trataba de correr tras de ella, pero solo corría en la oscuridad, sin seguir a la nada. solo pude parar y comenzar a llorar más sin embargo las lágrimas nunca llegaron a salir…

*****FIN DEL SUEÑO*****

_**Y nos sangraremos…**_

_**Carezco en mi interior, fue un error…**_

_**Solo me queda aceptar la desunión.**_

_**Y al verte así, reencarna la ironía que hay en mí al verte así…**_

_**Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…**_

Me despierto sobresaltada y alterada, mi respiración es rápida y noto que estoy sudando… me acomodo en mi cama y volteo a ver la hora en ese viejo reloj de pared. 1:45 de la madrugada. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y trato de comprender que fue todo eso.

fue una pesadilla… solo una pesadilla… - me digo a mi misma mientras trato de tranquilizarme – pero fue tan real… Shiz… porque… - sin más, trato de desahogarme pero las lagrimas no llegan a mí como en mi sueño.

Sin nada más que hacer, comienzo a recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntas, la primera vez que te vi, tus extraños modos conmigo y tus facetas que les ponías a los demás… Siempre veían a una alegre Fujino Shizuru, mas sin embargo, yo sabía que esas sonrisas eran falsas, como lo sé, nunca olvidaría una sonrisa real de parte tuya... Ahora que pienso en todo esto, la última vez que te vi, te veías radiante, íbamos a ir al cine, más nunca llegamos a nuestro destino…

Duele aceptar tu partida, pero más me duele recordar verte como te vi aquel día del accidente…

Por fin pude recordarlo, tú quisiste conducir, yo me enoje por ello, me sonreíste diciendo que se apetecía conducir por esa vez, ¿ya sabrías lo que iba a suceder? ¿Por eso me sonreíste de esa manera?, ¿por qué sabias que esa iba a ser la última vez que me verías? Siempre estuviste un paso adelante de todos… No puedo creer que estuviste un paso delante de la muerte… Lástima que lo hiciste para salvarme… Te hubieras salvado mejor a ti…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_**En tu funeral por fin logre llorarte…**_

_**Me odian tus padres, me asen responsable…**_

_**Palabras a tus familiares me limite a decir que…**_

_**Mi lugar siempre será junto a ti…**_

Hoy por fin pude salir de aquel hospital, me eh enterado por tus amigos que hoy se despedirán de ti. Quiero llegar puntual, pero aquí entre nos, sabes que nunca se me daba ese tipo de cosas. Miro hacia el cielo, es una tarde gris, hasta el cielo se pone triste al presentarse a tu despedida, poco falta para que el cielo también se ponga a llorar por ti… Te preguntaras que quienes lloran por tu partida, bueno pues solo lloran tus amigos, ya sabes Kanzaki, y la loca rubia que siempre se equivocaba al hablar, también yo, por fin te pude llorar, después de todo este tiempo al fin mis lagrimas salen por ti. Mientras lo hacía alcanzo a ver a tus padres y creo que ellos también me vieron.

Me acerque a tu lugar, tu nombre escrito me hiso llorar más, acaricie tu nombre mientras todo terminaba, la mayoría de la gente comenzó a retirarse, claro a excepción de tus familiares y amigos. Unos se atrevieron a acercarse a mí para preguntarme como me encontraba, otros se disculparon por tu partida a la vez que se disculpaban porque no pudieron ir a verme al hospital, por un momento me sentí consolada, casi no me hablaba con tus conocidos, solo con unos cuantos y solo lo hacía por ti. Con las que pude hacer una gran amistad es con tu compañera de la clase de cocina, Tokiha Mai, y también con la hermana de Kanzaki, Mikoto, aparte de ellas dos, solo intercambie palabras con la rubia gritona.

Me sentía bien, no me esperaba que tus amigos me saludaran, lo que no me extraño fue la forma de mirarme de tu padre, sabes siempre me odio por ello ni me sorprendí que me culpara, hasta el sabe que debí morir en tu lugar…

qué hace usted aquí… - me pregunto tu padre, con esa voz tan autoritaria que tiene.

vine a despedirme de… - le respondí pero enseguida una bofetada por parte de tu madre me callo.

Tus amigos y yo la miramos asombrados, es decir, tu madre, una mujer dulce y de encantadora sonrisa, siempre tan servicial, ese día ya no estaba, ese día solo se veía a una mujer lastimada, dolida, por la pérdida de su hija.

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No fue suficiente estar en el lugar donde mi Shizuru murió? – me grito, para después darme otra bofetada.

Calle mientras la veía llorar desconsolada, tu padre seguía fulminándome con la mirada, tu hermano, el solo me miraba con odio, tus primos, de ellos no puedo decir nada, nunca los trate y ellos a mi tampoco es por eso que ni me miraban.

La verdad no se dé donde saque el valor para decirles esas palabras a tus familiares, lo único que si sabía es que no me arrepentiría de decírselas…

Estoy aquí por Shizuru… A ella le hubiera gustado que yo viniera aun en contra de ustedes… Mi lugar siempre será junto a ella… - dije segura y con voz un poco grave.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, aunque tarde, me atreví a decir esas palabras que tú siempre me decías y me hacían sonrojar. Hoy me doy cuenta que las decías con seguridad y sin titubeos, hoy me doy cuenta que me querías como yo hoy te quiero y querré, mas sin embargo ya es tarde…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_**-vete a dormir...**_

_**Anda a hablar conmigo…**_

_**Un simple beso aquí está prohibido…**_

_**Bailaremos al son del duelo…**_

_**Y aunque no lo creas te extraño…**_

_**Ven, ya está mejor…-**_

*****SUEÑO*****

A mí alrededor solo veo niebla, comienzo a caminar pero siento que no lo hago, todo se ve tan igual en este lugar, miro hacia todos lados pero algo me hace que pare…

Nat…- empiezo a oír mi nombre como solamente tú puedes decirlo… -Nat…su…ki… - no puede ser, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Comienzo a buscarte, y como en la otra vez no te veo ni te encuentro por ningún lado.

Natsuki… - dices de nuevo.

¿Shiz-zuru? ¿eres tú? – Pregunto con miedo a la nada.

Natsuki ah estado muy triste… Natsuki no debería estar triste… Yo le dije que eh estado bien… - me dices con tu voz dulce y encantadora.

Shizuru, sabias que esto pasaría… ¿lo sabías verdad? – pregunto con mi vos entrecortada mientras mi cuerpo es vencido por mi dolor interno, dejándome caer.

… no lo sabía… solo fue… casualidad… - respondiste mientras poco a poco te presentabas delante de mí.

Shizuru… yo… yo… - no podía hablar, el tenerla de nuevo frente a mi después de estos día… es solo un sueño, trataba de decirme a mí misma.

… también te extraño… Natsuki… - me dijiste, y con ello lograste que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me levando del frio suelo para luego posarme frente tuyo. Comencé a levantar mis manos poco a poco mientras las llevaba a tu rostro. Mis dedos te tocaron, tu cara pálida demostraba tu estado, mas sin embargo fue lo frio de ella que me lo confirmaba, seguías muerta aunque esto fuese un sueño, lo seguías estando. Me mirabas tiernamente y con una profunda culpa…

te extraño… perdóname por haberte dejado… - pronunciabas arrepentida.

yo… También te extraño… - Te respondí aquella pregunta que déjate al aire y no te atrevías a decirme.

Mi corazón se sentía vivo de nuevo, "Solo uno" me pedía, al momento que mi mirada viajo hasta la curva de tus labios. Comienzo a acércame un poco a ellos, trate de buscar tus ojos más solo los pude encontrar escondidos, encerrados con mucha fuerza por ti provocando que parara mi acción.

No puedo… no puedes… - me decías, y yo no te comprendía.

me es prohibido cualquier contacto, solo puedo oírte, verte… hablarte… peo tú no puedes… acertarte a mí… - te alejaste de mi.

Te ibas… no… te volvía a perder… "como pierdes algo que nunca quisiste que fuese tuyo" me reprendía mi mente con ironía y sarcasmo. Trate de buscarte otra vez en esta espesa niebla pero solo fracase.

no te vayas… por favor no… te quiero… te necesito… - gritaba dolida. sintiendo otra vez tu obligada partida.

siempre estaré con Natsuki… aunque ella no me vea… - te alcance a decirme para luego también partir de este lugar, el único donde puedo y se me permite volverte a escuchar.

*****FIN SUEÑO*****

Despierto, esta vez sin sobresaltos, miro mi reloj y veo que son las 4:57 de la madrugada. Con fastidio me levanto y me dispongo a tomar una ducha. Mi incapacidad ah terminado y debo regresar a la universidad. Tratar de llevar una vida donde todo, seguramente, me recordara a ti.

no será fácil… - me dije.

_**Y nos sangraremos…**_

_**Carezco en mi interior, fue un error…**_

_**Solo me queda aceptar la desunión…**_

_**Y al verte así, reencarna la ironía que hay en mí al verte así…**_

_**Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…**_

Pensé que podría relacionarme con las personas, como tu siempre quisiste, mas hoy lo veo difícil, no soy amigable, por ello eh optado por hablar conmigo misma, a falta de comunicación con terceros. ¿Acaso no tengo amigos?

si los tengo… pero prefiero conservar mi privacidad…-

¿Por qué no trato de conocer más gente?

porque algunos llegan a ser molestosos… -

¿Es acaso que quiero quedarme sola?

eso ya no me importa… estuve sola… moriré sola… -

¿De verdad nunca me importo nada?

nada… hasta que llegaste tu… –

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_**Y nos sangraremos…**_

_**Carezco en mi interior, fue un error…**_

_**Solo me queda aceptar la desunión.**_

_**Y al verte así, reencarna la ironía que hay en mí al verte así…**_

_**Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír…**_

Nunca me gusto que me mirasen mucho. Se siente incomodo sentir la mirada encima de uno. Mientras camino todos me miran y cuchichean después de haber pasado al lado suyo. Cansada llego a mi locker y me dispongo a recoger mis cosas. Por fin ha terminado este largo día y podre marcharme. Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida pero me detengo en seco. Frente de mi te veo, herida, sangrando y con una sonrisa mientras tratas de decirme algo. Brinco los pocos pasos que nos separan y me arrodillo tomándote entre mis brazos.

no… por favor no… me… dejes… - te digo o eso trato de decir ya de mi no sale palabra alguna.

yo… también… te quiero… - No… n-no… Porque te veo así, porque ahora, no se supone que todo ya había pasado. Esto debes ser una broma… una maldita broma…

De pronto ante mi todo se detuvo. De la nada aparecí en la gran biblioteca de la universidad y frente mío un joven de cabellera platinada y de unos ojos rojizos, me miraba con una mueca que disimulaba a sonrisa.

… A Natsuki-Chan no le gusta lo que le depara el futuro… - ¿Futuro?

¿Quién eres? y… ¿De qué me hablas? – Pregunte fría mientras lo fulminaba con mí mirar.

… No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos… ¿verdad?... – Hablo serio mientras se acercaba a mí. – Esta es tu única y última oportunidad… todo está en tus manos ahora… - y desapareció… todo… dejándome en la oscuridad.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

_**Y nos sangraremos…**_

_**Y nos sangraremos…**_

_**Y…**_

_**Nos…**_

_**Sangraremos…**_

¿Lista? – Sin creérmelo, me encuentro en el asiento del copiloto a medio ponerme el cinturón de seguridad…

Esto… no… puede… ser – Susurro para luego dejar de hacer lo que hacía y salir del automóvil.

¿Pasa algo Natsuki? – dices mi nombre lo que hace que voltee a verte.

La misma ropa, la misma hora, el mismo día… regresamos al día del accidente…

Instantáneamente me vino a mí las palabras de aquel joven "_Esta es tu única y última oportunidad… todo está en tus manos ahora…__"_

Todo esto que ha pasado, soñé, o ilusione me ha afectado… no es posible…

Y así como vino todo… se fue…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no puedo, llevo mis manos a mis ojos y los cientos vendados… No… No puede… no… no… esto… es… mentira…

no…no…no… ES SOLO UNA MALDITA PESADILLA… - Grito para después caer de mi cama, golpeándome de lleno mi brazo derecho.

Si sigues haciendo movimientos bruscos, jamás te curaras de esa herida… - ¿esa es…?

¿Doctora Younko? – digo su nombre más para mi tratando de asimilar lo que está pasando.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si acabas de despertar?... – Y ella me responde con otra pregunta.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso todo esto es una broma?

¿Por qué tengo vendas en toda mi cabeza y ojos? – le pregunte pero esta vez no con voz fría. Esta vez con voz temblorosa y temerosa.

El choque fue tan… que ocasiono que los cinturones de seguridad no resistiesen, lo que provoco que te impactaras con el parabrisas… - me dijo desde donde fuese que se encontrara como la última vez.

Un momento… no… no se pudo repartir todo de nuevo… ¿no se supone que quedaba en mis manos?

¿Perdí mi ojo?… como esta ella… ¿se encuentra bien?– pregunte una vez olvidado cualquier dolor acercándome a ella.

… lamento ser yo quien de esa noticia pero… tu vista jamás la volverás a recuperar… Por otro lado, tu compañera se encuentra bien, tal parece que al haber hecho esa maniobra le evito que se impactaran de lleno contra el otro automóvil… - mencionaba mientras yo no me lo podía creer.

Le salve, lo evite… Shiz… Te quiero… y esta vez are las cosas bien… nada ni nadie nos podrá separara… no lo permitiré… Ni hoy ni nunca… ni en esta realidad…

Natsuki… ¡Despertaste! – te oí gritar mientras voltee a donde yo recordé se encontraba la entrada.

Shizuru… - te recibo con mis brazos abiertos para después retenerte en un abrazo.

Lo… Lamento… Por mi culpa has perdido la vista… si yo hubiera conducido… esto no te hubiera sucedido… - instantáneamente un escalofrió me recorre al recordar tu ausencia ante esa opción.

No lo digas… Si tu hubieses conducido… te hubiera perdido… y no podría decirte… lo mucho que te quiero y necesito… - Mis mejillas arden a causa de mis palabras.

Natsuki… - solo alcanzas a decir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a tus labios para sellarlos en un tierno y profundo beso… uno que no te es prohibido… uno donde es real y encierra todo aquello que te dije y ocultas… aquello que solo pude descubrir en aquella pesadilla… en donde teníamos un Sistema Sanguíneo Fallido y yo sentía que te perdía…

_**FIN**_


End file.
